


There’s Always Plan B

by basil_leaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: When the reader runs out of birth control and Sam doesn’t have any condoms on hand, they take a risk and have sex anyway.  What could possibly go wrong?





	There’s Always Plan B

“Sam, enough foreplay,” you moaned, “I need you inside of me now.”

Your boyfriend groaned into your skin. You were always fairly direct but you took it to a whole new level when the two of you were in bed together. Sam loved the dichotomy between your attitude and the fact that he could literally toss you around (and you would usually let him). Sam kissed his way up your body, crashing his lips into yours when he reached them. 

A string of cases had kept you on the road so you and Sam hadn’t had a night alone together in weeks. When Dean had declared he was going to the bar and not planning on coming back to the motel that night, Sam had practically pounced on you. Now, you could taste yourself on his lips and tongue as Sam lined himself up at your entrance. It was intoxicating but you pulled away from his kiss. 

“Wait,” you panted.

Sam’s head fell to your shoulder with a whine but his hips stilled. “Please don’t tease me tonight,” Sam begged.

You ran a hand through his hair. “Not teasing, love,” you assured him. “We’ve been on the road for so long that I ran out of birth control, I need you to grab a condom.”

Sam had taken one of your nipples into his mouth, gently rolling it between his teeth but at your words, you fell from his mouth. He looked at you with wide eyes. “Dean mentioned his stash was running low and took the last four to the bar with him.”

“Shit…” you muttered, doing some quick math in your head. Your period was due in 3 days. You and Sam should be in the clear but it was still a risk. But, God, you wanted this man right now. “You could… you could just pull out?” you offered. “We should probably be fine.”

Sam looked at you, desire clearly written across his face. “Are you sure?”

That one simple question held so much meaning. Were you sure you wouldn’t get pregnant? Were you sure you wanted to risk it? Were you sure you could handle it if you were wrong? That Sam could? 

“I’m sure that there’s no one else I could ever imagine doing something this stupid with,” you admitted, not really instilling confidence in him or yourself. “And I’m sure that no matter what happens you and I will meet it head on and figure it out.”

Sam smiled down at you and kissed you, lining himself up again. “I’m sure of those things too,” he told you before he pushed forward into your heat. The urgency from earlier was gone, both of you slightly sobered by the chance you were taking but as you locked eyes, you felt more connected to your boyfriend than ever before. It was slow, it was sensual, and, soon enough, it was infuriating.

“Sam, I love you,” you panted, “but it’s been over a month since we’ve had a night to ourselves and I need you to fuck me.”

It was like those words broke a damn somewhere in Sam. His hips bucked forward as he drove into you. His mouth descended on yours before he quickly began sucking and biting his way across your neck. He pulled out of you and crawled backwards to the foot of the bed. He grabbed your ankles and pulled, yanking you to the edge of the bed with him. Sam began furiously rubbing your clit as he got off the bed entirely.

Just as you came, Sam slammed back into you. He held your thighs apart, watching where the two of you were joined. “Fuck, you’re so tight. I’m so close.” His thrusts were becoming erratic and his breathing harsh.

“Come on my tits, Sam,” you moaned, surprising both of you.

“Shit,” Sam breathed as he went to pull out. Then “Shit!” but the second one didn’t sound like he was enjoying himself anymore.

As warmth filled your body, you knew what had ruined the mood for Sam. Your words had sent him over the edge before he could pull out of you completely, upping the chances that something could go wrong. And all you could do was laugh. You looked at Sam’s face, his expression an odd mix of post orgasmic bliss and pure horror as his cum leaked out of you.

“This… this isn’t funny.” Sam’s eyes were glued to where the two of you had just been joined. 

You were still giggling but tried to get it under control. “It’s not but… I just… Your face! I’ve never seen someone look so freaked out after sex.” You broke out in a new wave of laughter. “It’ll be fine, Sam,” you managed.

“I still don’t see what’s so funny,” Sam replied, his tone betraying the fact that he was questioning your sanity. “Going off birth control can mess with your system and your cycle. You could legitimately end up pregnant now!” 

It wasn’t the thought but Sam’s worried tone that made you sober up. “Would it be so bad?” You asked. “I thought… I thought you wanted…”

Sam looked at you with wide eyes. “No… I mean yes. Yes, I do want that. I’d retire and start a family with you tomorrow if that’s what you wanted,” Sam assured you, climbing back up the bed and pulling you into his arms. “But I know that’s not what you want. Not yet.”

You kissed Sam. “You’re right, I do want to settle down with you but not yet.” You kissed him again. “So tomorrow morning, we’ll go to the pharmacy and get some emergency contraceptives and all will be well. And then we’ll head back to Kansas and I’ll pick up my birth control and you’ll get your own box of condoms instead of relying on my pills or stealing one from your brother.”

You giggled again and, this time, Sam joined in on your laughter. “Sounds like a plan.”

Later that night, after the two of you had cleaned up and were cuddling as you drifted off, you found yourself giggling again. “Dean really took four condoms with him?”

Sam yawned. “Yeah. Honestly, I’m surprised he let his stash get down that low.” He nuzzled your hair as you laughed even harder.

“Four feels a little presumptive and egotistical for a guy who’s pushing 40…” You and Sam both broke into laughter, giggling together until you fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> because I’m in a mom-type mode (even though I’m not a mom… but I work with teenagers/young adults so close enough): I really don’t recommend doing what the reader did here. Emergency contraceptive is not intended to be used as a primary method of birth control… there’s a reason it’s called “emergency” and that one of the brand names is “Plan B.” It’s for when Plan A fails (aka a condom breaks or something like that happens).


End file.
